Zelana D'Logus
'''Zelana D'Logus '''is a Research and Development staffer for Armali Council. Biography Zelana D’Logus was born in 1932 to two Matron teachers at a High School on Lusia. While her parents attended school, she was raised by her aunty, a retired specialised serviceman. As she grew older, her aunty charmed her with the good old days; training in the military, running with private military, and finally the commando operations that eventually led to her losing a leg. School eventually garnered her interests in history, especially the precursors and aftermath to political and military struggles across the galaxy. Technological advantages, weaknesses, and some of the covert actions that were the turning point of any conflict sooner or later. While Asari culture and history was the main subject of her curriculum, she often spent time researching the greats like the Krogan, Turians, Salarians and even Rachni. While she had ambitions of being a teacher herself, she found the tertiary education in Lusia lacking. After gaining a few diplomas in history and technology, she did an exchange program to Thessia and completed more advanced degrees in her overly ambitious areas of interests; history and the surprising technical aspects of logistics in an actual military force. At the age of 50, she finally tired of the theoretical, and wanted more. The allure of military life from her aunty spurred her to attempt military and biotic training. While her parents were concerned, it was a common phase and she had some blessings to undertake it. In a turn of events, her sister joined her at the same time, though it’s not certain either of them convinced the other to do so. While neither particularly excelled at actual combat, Zelana’s education did make her an open window into a desk job, which she took. Her sister Nalisi continued her training, though eventually grew tired of uneventful patrols and joined the Eclipse mercenary band decades later. Like her sister, she eventually tired of a largely bureaucratic role in logistics and was eventually assigned to a vessel decades later. In a position that revolved around maintenance and managing supply, she was exceptional at her job, but still lacked the thirst for adventure she yearned for. A few more decades later, Zelana applied for commando training, and went through many rigors in an attempt to relive her aunt’s legacy. Similar to basic training, she wasn’t cut out for the hardships of largely independent aggression and removed herself from the program. While she retained many of the mantras and techniques, she is not one to enact them to the efficiency her instructors wanted. Her record soon elevated her to research and development, even at her modest age reaching the 100s at this point. She cycled around several military invested tech companies, many of which dealt with armor, tech, biotics, and spaceships. She found niches amongst all of them, and eventually settled with Armali Council. Her work was initially as a minor engineer of sorts, doing repetitive or menial tasks that were completely necessary. Over nearly a century, she kept up to date with historical and technological advances, finding the arrival of humanity as one of the few interesting struggles of her life cycle (with the Geth War being just before her time). While their technology was crude, human industry eventually made staggering diversity and tangential updates that were impressive and worthy of acknowledgment. More ancient human history showed similar patterns - historical, political, and technological abundance that she researched in her spare time. As 2183 loomed closer, Zelana had exhausted her interest in working for a company. While she applied her specialized knowledge to her work, to a relatively young and modestly matured asari, it wasn’t enough. For the most part, she was still the student in her field but was part of starship and armor breakthroughs like the Silaris ship armor. While her Maiden inclinations were largely expended, the small thirst for action, exploration and excitement finally caught up with her. Taking a small leave of absence to the Citadel, she’s currently seeking a scientific, engineering or unknown challenge worthy of her intellect. Personality Zelana is at best, analytical, inventive, patient and responsible. She's vigilant for defects in people and equipment, and believes that an almost paranoid level of defence is required for survival. Almost never one to be happy, she is nonetheless one to engage in polite conversation regardless of circumstance. People who are unwilling to perceive the elements of both sides of an argument are a waste of time to her; such people often can't be convinced or aren't open minded. While she isn't thrilled to leave behind the only corporate life she’d ever known, she's still enthralled to the idea of being pioneers in a brave new world; being the first of something, and riding into the great unknown. If anything, she believes herself one of the few qualified for such an undertaking, even if the experience of a Matriarch would be preferable. Her forte is designing and maintaining armor behind the scenes, and she finds her work in that area fulfilling. Moreso, she’s familiarized herself with an abundance of fictional and non-fictional mantras detailing responses to crisis. As a result, she finds herself enthused and prepared to respond to emerging cataclysms that would have no context for many others. While she's more than trained for charging into the fray with biotic and tech abilities, she considers endangering herself a last resort. At worst, she is fussy, argumentative, hesitant or absent-minded. Being overly preoccupied with the considerations of modern armor, the past and the annoyance of the uninformed or ignorant is the norm for her. Physical Description Zelana always appears distracted, checking her Omni-tool and starring off into the distance with her light blue eyes. A fairly attractive chiselled face complimented by a lithe frame is almost always adorned with a steel blue armor with orange, dark grey and white accents. Every scrape and puncture has been meticulously repaired, though the newish sheen to the armor heavily implies the armor has never seen real combat. An relatively new and well cared for M-9 Tempest rests at her left waist, and an innocuous weapon handle is attached to her right waist. She stands with a stiff back, and sits and walks with an almost royal appearance. Zelana’s face is a typical sky blue at the front, which transitions to deep ocean blue near the back. Mint green colored face markings help break up her disinterested scowls. Armament Zelana utilizes a Banshee Assault Rifle, an M-9 Tempest submachine gun and an Omni-Spear while in combat. Her biotics are utilized as well, and her omni-tool is equipped with the combat abilities Shield Boost and Sabotage. The armor she wears comes equipped with Tech Armor generators as well. Category:Characters Category:Asari Category:Armorsmiths Category:Armali Council